Laceri Lilium
by Saliboku
Summary: The half sister of ciel phantomhive? All she has are dreams about her early life. Life is soon going Dandy when all of a sudden she gets TAKEN AWAY! What does THE UNDERTAKER have to do with her! WHY DOES CIEL PHANTOMHIVE HATE HER? WHY DOES ALOIS TRANCY BUY HER! All she wants is a happy life...


**Okay~ So Just an Update; It has been 4 years since I last wrote a Fanfic. I feel as if I need to have more refreshing skills. I am 20 years old now so my work gets in the way . \(_")/ So I will be updating more if I get enough readers who want to read more. So please. Be kind and Review~ 3 **

**NOTE THIS STORY WILL GET MORE DARK SO VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVIZED.**

**Laceri lilium.**

_*In a dream*_

_A dark alley way in London where many of homeless people gather and ladies of the night stand... The rain is pouring down, their messy revealing attire getting drenched making some of their clothes see through. I stand by my mother's side. Wearing hand me down clothes we received by a tall silver haired man. Trembling, afraid of the thunder I cling to my mother's leg. Mother looks at me with sorrowful eyes. "My beautiful flower… I am sorry." she says as I look up at her and smile rubbing my face in her hand not understanding why she was sorry or sad._

_A creepy man approaches her, scratching his neck as he leans on wall he says in a whisper, "Hey I told Earl Phantomhive to come meet you by the church. You have to move quickly because he isn't alone. His wife and son are with him." My mother hands him a small bag. The man smirks as she picks me up and walks in a hurry towards the church she sets me on the side walk._

_A tall man approaches her, handsome features visible as if he was perfect he bowed his head slightly looking at her," Annabelle… It's been a long time... So what is about?" My mother sighed, "Vincent… I have a confession I want to make… I know it has been a long time and what happened between us was nothing to you but… Later… well I was just afraid to tell you…" He looks at her not changing his cold but handsome monotone expression. Her eyes build up tears, "We had a daughter... I … I wasn't sure how you would react… So I kept it a secret but now she is in the way and I don't want-" she was then caught off by a pretty lady wearing very fine clothes looking like a queen next to her was a small boy aprox. 3years old. "Vincent we should get home… This place is filled with trash." As she looks at me and my mother up and down, as she holds Vincent's arm. "Plus… Ciel Phantomhive, YOUR son is ill."_

_I walk up to my mom and hug her leg as I look up at her I see tears strolling down face. I didn't understand why her tears are overflowing when she sees them together. The tall man named Vincent looks at me smiles then looks at my mother, " Good bye Annabelle we will discuss this later…" He walks away with the pretty lady and the cute young boy._

_~ END DREAM~_

I wake up as water drips on my face I open my big pale green eyes, I groan in complaint not wanting to get up, shifts sees Jim and Luka Searching in a carrying bag. I sit up quickly long curly Lavander hair messy; I rush to hug Jim and Luka. "what did you guys find today?", I asked excitedly. Luka looks at me pouts, "they only had medicine~" Jim aggravated throws the bottle on ground yells, "Drats! They are poor as we are..tch..." He sighs, "Well we can always go pick some berries in forest right? Next time let's try getting the baker". Lukas and I Jump up and down smiling and clapping both saying, "yeah!"

As we make our way out of the house we see the sun and weather being perfect nice and sunny. I inhale and put my arms up stretching stomach growls, blushing shy. Jim ruffles my hair, " Lilly you are so cute you're like a hungry little bear" Teasing me because of my hair he laughs sticks tongue out playfully. I pout and we all start playing tag. As we get to the river Jim and Luka get ready to attempt to fish and I was assigned to pick berries and edible plants. Since Luka was 8 and Jim and I 10. Jim liked to take care of us but wanted to teach Luka how to be a big brother too.

As I started picking berries I felt an eerie cold breeze, I spun around but saw no one there, afraid I hurriedly picked more. Jim hugs me from behind, "Lilly chan!" I drop my basket and giggle blushing a little I froze. "Oh no you dropped your berries... I didn't mean to frighten you", He says as he lets go of me. I nervously smile, moving hair out of my way our hands touch as he helps me pick them up. "I am sorry." I whisper as I remove my hand from his.

He stares at me laughing as he suddenly hugs me, "Come let's get Luka and go home I am starving Lukas and I caught a Bass! We are eating fish tonight~".

As we ate dinner that night I noticed Lukas was a bit off. He seemed as if he was thinking about something. I quickly hugged him when we get ready for bed. "Luka are you ill? You seemed a bit distracted. My kawaii, kawaii little brother is very dear to me and I want you to be happy always!~" Luka smiled brightly as he hugged and layed down between Jim and me. "Thank you Lilly chan! Good night~". I blushed uncontrollably thank god it was a little dark they didn't notice. As I glanced at Jim I noticed he was staring at me then at Luka.

_Why was I having the feeling there were little butterflies in my chest?_

_In a dream~_

_Near the River where the water runs blue clear, I spin around with Lukas and Jim, As I let go I see a Garden.. Such pretty flowers Bluebells, and spider lilies they all surround me. I quickly start picking them making crowns for Lukas, Jim and I. I feel a cold eerie breeze, I blackout for a moment. I hear screams in agony, I hold the crowns and run back towards village I see Luka running towards me crying. I cannot tell at this point if this is a dream.. If it is please God….Help me wake up from this horrible nightmare.. As I reach out to Lukas a Shadow drains Lukas life; making him disappear. The shadow also disappears I run after it following it to the Village.. I see fire… Big Flames burning with such intensity…. People being burned alive screaming such horrible horror. "JIM! LUKA!"_

Jim POV~

I wake up from a familiar crying voice, as I sit up I crease her face, "Lilly please wake up its ok it's only a dream.." As I shake her lightly she suddenly screams my name and Lukas name. Shocked I quickly embrace her. "Please wake up Lilly it's only a dream! I am here please open your eyes!" Luka shakes her leg, tears falling.

Lilly POV~

As I wake up I find myself in a warm embrace… This scent… This warmth and relived feeling I get when I am in his arms… I knew who it was so I held on to him I didn't want to let go not even for a second to look at him. He stroked my back making me feel safer, "Lilly it's alright I will always protect you… I will never let anyone warm you nor Luka." He said softly. As I looked up at him I saw his eyes having some tears streaming down. He Blushed faintly and chuckled as he pat my back, "Baka… Don't stare at me after I said something so corny."

I felt tiny arms hug my from behind. "Lilly chan you and big brother Jim look like mommy and daddy. If that is the case I want to be your child!" Jim quickly let go laughing, "Oi, Oi let's just go back to bed ok we should get some more sleep… Tomorrow we attack the baker!" I smile as I lay back down hugging Luka blushing creases Lukas head as he teases and sings. "Jim and Lily Sitting in a tree~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G~".

_I couldn't help but blush I was too young to think about it this way… after all we were raised as siblings…But sometimes I am selfish… And wish we could be together in that way_…

"good night your highness…." We both say to Jim as we fell asleep.

The next day~

It was so exciting scavaging for food is always fun when it is a race. Today was the day we hit the bakery Jim was going to do a distraction with Luka while I stole the pastries~. I made my way towards the side of bakery. "LADYS AND GENTLEMEN! I Jim Macken Present the AMAZING! ONE AND ONLY Beast boy!", Jim says as he points to Luka with a stick. The baker quickly rushedout, "OI! You 2 again! Stop scarin' away my CUSTOMERS! Get lost! Git goin'!" He yells at Jim and Luka. I cautiously sneak in with my satchel I quickly start stuffing it with cookies and Danishes and muffins and Juices and 2 fruits." I chuckle frightens me making me drop the apple_. _

_Oh no… I am busted…_

As I turn around I see a man dressed in all black his long silver greyish hair covering his face. He motions his finger in a NO. He leans close to me and pokes my nose as he says, "And here I thought you were different from the common humans."

_This man… I didn't even see him when I sneaked in_…I put the satchel behind me. _He is not getting what Luka & Jim want_.

"Oh my… I have no intention in stopping you… Or telling the baker anyway.", He says causally as he eats a cookie. "But I simply cannot let you do taint your name even if it is for helping others Ms. Robin Hood. Especially someone of your kind…" He glances away from me," You might want to go the baker will be back so-" I run out before he can finish. "OI! THEIF!", Screams the baker as he sees me run out.

Jim and Luka run after me laughing happy I made it out ok. I continue running as fast as I can happy feeling accomplished yet I want to know who that man was and how he knew my name. As I walked in the house, Lukas and Jim glomp me. "You were so quick and amazing Lilly!" They exclaimed excitedly. We all happy sat down and started eating. Luka hugs me close as he eats cookies, "Lilly chan~ When will you marry Onii-san?" I quickly blush choking on muffin nervously laughing scratches the back of my head, "When we are older maybe~" Jim smiled at me. Luka stood up pulled on our hands, "let's go play near the river that You and Jim were married and I was your child!". Blushing madly Jim and I held hands and nodded as he followed Lukas to the river.

_The more I even "Pretend" to be married to Jim I start to feel faint light as air and my chest overflows with a warm fuzzy feeling_.

"If you are going to be husband and wife~ I think you two should kiss!", claps Luka as he puckers up kiss lips making kissing sounds. Jim blushing hugs me cups face and leans closer, lips only centimeters away from touching.

_My heart beats faster why do you make me feel like this…. Jim.._

Suddenly a huge dark cloud covers the area strong winds and dead bodies float in river from the village. Luka hugs Jim and I, "woa…" Jim sees fire. "We should go see what happened many we can Rob them now that they are dead!", He said with satisfaction.

_How could he say that… Those people may have not been nice but still…_

I quickly run after them I do not have a good feeling about this, I trip and fall in the garden made out of Bluebells and Spider lilies. I feel a cold presence this is not good this Aura.. I quickly get up and run to Jim and Lucas. "No!", I scream as I see them stealing and kicking dead bodies. Jim frowns and looks at me, "Oi calm down it's not like they need their things anymore right? And it's not like they can feel pain anymore right?".

_He says it so simple.. So cold…_

I shake my head, "no this is wrong we have to inform someone please lets go...". Tears stream down face, trembling. I pull on Jims arm. Jim frowns and slaps me, "Have you forgotten They almost cut off our hands?!", He screams in anger and frustration. I quickly hold my cheek afraid.

_He has never hurt me…_

"IF YOU THINK YOU ARE TOO GOOD AND NICE TO STEAL THINGS FROM DEAD PEOPLE THEN LEAVE! YOU just go! We don't…need you… Leave us and never come back!", He says cold, as he looks away runs away goes to find Luka.

_And just like that all my happiness crumbled.. _

I also take request for Fan fics.

Naruto

Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler

My bride is a mermaid

Saint Seiya

Final Fantasy 7

Dynasty Warriors

GTAV

Legend of Zelda

I also accept some ideas you may have for the story I will also include your Username to give you credit for helping me out.

Add Me Skype If you would want to RP or be friends - Saliboku

And if you have Xbox live~ add me - Saliboku

I am a gamer/cosplayer okatu~ _"


End file.
